Final Mission
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: AU. She controlled him; threatened him to do every mission. Will his friends notice before she gets him killed?
1. Control

_Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; I just like to make up situations for them. _

_It is set around season 5, but it will be AU and won't follow the story on the series. Another little warning it's a little dark, the director takes actions that you wouldn't normaly see but at the end of season 5 she did get into a gun battle, so i don't see why she couldn't do something like i have written. It was just a random story that came to me in the early hours of the morning. _

_Summary: AU. She controlled him; threatened him to do every mission. Will his friends notice before she gets him killed? _

_Here goes this new story then, I will get to writing the sequel to my other long fic at some point, this just wanted to get out and wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. Hope ya'll like it. _

**Final Mission**

**Chapter 1- Control**

Tony had been wary about seeing Director Shepard when she called him into her office, it wasn't the first time he had been called up since Gibbs leaving, but he thought it would have stopped when Gibbs was back, he'd been back for over a year now. She told him he owed her, because of the mess he had made, and trouble he had caused for NCIS, the trouble he had caused his own team. He knew that she was manipulating him and controlling him, but he couldn't see any way out of it. Any time he had tried to tell her to stop or tried to tell someone, she would threaten his job and that of his friends. He didn't want to be the reason they all lost their jobs, he knew how much they loved them, he loved his job, but not what she had made it.

He knew that he should have told Gibbs about the missions, but she wouldn't let him. He knew that Gibbs would be able to help and set Jen straight. At the moment though, nobody could see anything out of the ordinary with him. Maybe, the masks he had put in place so long ago had become impenetrable. He sighed heavily at the thought that nobody had noticed anything different; they were trained investigators, weren't they? Tony's mind flashed back to the argument in the director's office the day before.

x-X-x

_Tony walked cautiously into her office, hoping that one of her 'friends' wasn't there. He always ended up in pain each time her 'friends' became involved. He did wonder vaguely why anyone didn't notice them coming into her office regularly, he figured that she told everyone a whole bunch of lies to keep her secret safe. _

_As he looked around the elegantly furnished office, the darkness outside, creeping in creating shadows, causing a sense of foreboding within the room. He could she that it was only her this time, well at least it meant he wasn't going to play punching bag again, he thought wryly. Thoughts ran through his head at why he'd been called up. Was it another mission? Was she finally letting him tell Gibbs about all the missions? Maybe she had seen the error of her ways. _

_The flicker of hope caused by his last thought died when he saw the cold calculated look in her eyes. His inner voice would have started screaming at this point, telling him to get as far away as possible from her, if he hadn't of been through months of this. The voice had been silenced by her words, he wanted to believe that he was stronger than being controlled, but her lie had hit close to home, she had blamed him for things he blamed himself for, she was speaking the truth, wasn't she? Her lies and taunts had become a mantra in his head, telling him he deserved everything he had got and would get. The voice was no longer telling him to get help, it was telling him what she was, it had changed into her. He hated it, but his need to protect his friends was stronger. _

_Tony was forced from his thoughts, when the cold metal of an NCIS issue gun was forcefully pressed against the base of his neck. He shivered a little at its touch and her close proximity. Damn he cursed in his head, when the hell had she got behind him, was he so distracted that he couldn't do his job properly? Was he now a liability to his team? Her head now by his ear, she pressed the gun into his neck harder. _

"_I have a mission for you Tony" she sneered, the tone creating fear within him._

"_With all do respect director, I'd rather not" Tony bite back defiantly as always. He wouldn't give her the benefit of seeming weak; DiNozzo's weren't weak, and also trying to show her that her words had meant nothing. But, if they didn't mean anything, then why was he following her orders?_

_What he didn't expect, was the swift punch to his kidney, sending him unceremoniously to the ground. As he tried to catch his breath from the sudden attack, she roughly grab his hair and dragged his head up to meet her icy gaze, he winced but stayed silent. This was the first time that she her self had hurt him, usually leaving it to her 'friends', this time he wouldn't fight back and she knew it, she knew he could never hit a women. This was what made this whole thing enjoyable to her. _

"_Oh but you will, unless you want your precious Abby to get hurt in a lab 'accident'" the malicious intent clear in her eyes, this was why he was following her orders. _

"_Y-y-you wouldn't?" he stuttered, half in fear, half still trying to catch his breath. _

"_Wouldn't I? Or don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to refuse" her tone dangerous, dragging her agent back up and putting the gun against his neck again until he winced at the pressure of it. _

_As she was looking right at him, she could see her words settling into his mind, he briefly looked scared, and pain passed through his once sparkling green eyes, before he controlled his emotions again. Her plan was working; she was forcing him away from his team, isolating him. This was where she wanted him, so he wouldn't, or rather say couldn't tell anyone about her unorthodox methods. She needed to get her revenge for him messing up the La Granoulle case. _

_The rest of the 'meeting' went the same way, she taunted him with threats she knew would get to him. She told him what the mission was, if he spoke up she would use his weakness, like the many times before, until he complied and went about preparing for her mission, one that she hoped would be his last._

x-X-x

This was why he now found himself dodging through the back streets, on the outskirts of the city, trying to keep away from the people would who surely chase him down, and kill him. _Damn it DiNozzo, you shouldn't of let her do this, Gibbs is going to kill you, unless the people chasing you don't,_ he thought angrily to himself.

His body screamed at him to stop, to rest, but he had to move. The frozen night air, causing pain in his chest as he took large mouthfuls, the rubbish littering the ground causing him to stumble. However, the litter wasn't the only thing causing him to stumble, the blood loss was too. At least the cold had numbed the pain in his shoulder somewhat; it was still bleeding from where they had dug the knife in and literally twisted it. They did it so it would cause the most pain, but not damage anything vital. They knew what they were doing, and if they found him again, they would be sure to finish the job very slowly. He was _not_ looking forward to that, so he kept moving.

He moved faster as he picked up on the sounds of people chasing him, they were getting nearer, and he was getting weaker and slower…

TBC

_Please read and review, hope ya'll liked it. _


	2. Lies

_Thanks everyone for the reviews/alerts etc. I do love them. Sorry about the long wait everyone, I was a little busy. Now for the next chapter, I hope you all like it. _

**Chapter 2- Lies**

Gibbs' gut was churning; something was very wrong and had been for a while. Over the past couple of weeks or months he had seen DiNozzo become more distant from the team. At first, Gibbs had put it down to his recent undercover op that had gone to hell, but Gibbs knew it was more than that. He wasn't the type to be openly concerned about his agents, but the way he senior agent was acting had him very concerned, not that he had done anything about it, and that is what was bugging him the most. All he had done was watched as his agent isolated himself.

x-X-x

_A lone figure stumbled against a wall, not knowing what he was doing, where he was going or even why he was still going. He could see a man in his mind, one he had trusted to get him out of any trouble. The man had piercing blue eyes that you couldn't hide anything from, his need to get to this man overwhelmed the pain his body was in. He had to carry on, he had something important to tell the man, he just had to get a little further. Had to make it somehow…._

x-X-x

Usually, Tony liked to be the centre of attention, any sort of attention. So when he shied away from certain questions and actions from the team, Gibbs' gut started bubbling. He resented the fact that he hadn't picked up on it sooner and that there was some tension between the team after his return, but at the time he had been still trying to get back to a type of normalcy. He hadn't taken notice when the banter between Tony and McGee became sharp, especially from McGee. He had spoken to McGee at the time but Tony hadn't been in the room so couldn't actually see that he did care. He thought that from Tony's point of view it looked like nobody cared that he had feelings and they wouldn't look past the mask he so firmly wore when at work. Even though they were trained investigators they couldn't see that one of their own was quite literally shutting down in front of them. And again all Gibbs did was watch and did nothing to help. He felt guilty, and he hated feeling guilty of not doing everything he could to help someone he cared so much about. Tony meant a lot to him and he knew the younger agent looked up to him as a father figure, he had let Tony down. He let him think that he was just like Tony's own father and would abandon him without looking back.

x-X-x

_More images flashed through the figure's pained mind. Ones of laughter amongst people he felt comfortable with and then there were ones of graphic horror, bodies laying on the ground looking up with their dead eyes, looking at him, blaming him for their death. One of the bodies was familiar and a name came to mind. _

_Kate. _

_The name caused a deep pain within him, restricting his breathing as he looked into her sightless eyes once again, her blood on his face. Had he caused this as well? _

_Other flashes and he was reminded of everything that had happened to him, everything, all the details in stark colour. _

_He collapsed to the ground again trying to control his emotions, nothing seemed right anymore. The only thing consistent was that he was left alone, his father had been right about everything, he would die alone and worthless. The words hurt him more now than they had, where were his friends? The people he saw, had he hurt them too? Is that why he was alone now?_

x-X-x

Gibbs was a little hurt that Tony hadn't come to him about what was bothering him, but he could also understand the younger man's reluctance in doing so. Gibbs isn't exactly very good at those types of conversations; even when he knew they were needed. The conversation between him and his senior field agent had been need when he first came back and he knew it. He cursed and thought about everything that had just gone through his mind; no wonder Tony hadn't come to him he thought, and now it seemed it was too late to fix what he and the rest of the team had broken. Tony was now missing, without a trace of evidence as to where he could be.

Abby had taken his disappearance the hardest; they were like brother and sister. She had been worried about him before he had disappeared and asked Gibbs to speak to him, and he said he would take care of it and he hadn't. Guilt made its way in to his emotions again. He'd promised Abby that he would take care of it, maybe, if he had they wouldn't be in this position now. Abby was barely speaking with anyone and her lab had been silent for a while, they all knew the statistics when it came to being kidnapped or going missing.

The whole team had been over everything at the least three times and each time they found nothing of any value, only that Tony hadn't used any of his credit cards for as long as he had been missing. They refused to believe that he would just up and leave like the director had said he did. They continued to investigate his disappearance and they continued to treat it as such. They knew they had been harsh with one of their own but they just assumed that he would bounce back with a joke, but he hadn't recently and they also felt guilty that they hadn't taken any notice of Tony shutting down, and shutting them out. They couldn't blame him if he did just leave after everything but they knew it was out of character for him. His job was everything and he wouldn't just leave it. Would he?

x-X-x

_As the figure recalled who he was he tried to take in his surroundings. He saw a house that was familiar, he knew it wasn't his house but it was somewhere he felt safe, safe is what he needed now. But, something was telling him that the person he would find in there would hate him, and blame him for everything anyway. So why did the voice in his mind tell him two conflicting things? Was he going to be safe there or not? He remembered another name, Gibbs, his boss. Gibbs always had his six. Didn't he?_

_Rain started to pelt at his battered body, exhaustion was taking its hold over him. There were only a few more steps to go though, he panted with the effort to move his body further as he stumbled into the soft grass beneath him. He didn't know whether he had the energy to get up again, he was so close… _

x-X-x

Gibbs shifted the position of the sand paper beneath his fingers, the action used to be calming to him at a time like this. Now however, it seemed like he was wasting time that his agent didn't have. He remembered back to when the director had called him to her officer, whishing to discuss Tony's disappearance. That certain meeting caused his gut to go into overdrive, yet he couldn't do anything about it. She was the director, he needed evidence before he could even suspect she would do something like this, he hadn't trained her to be this way.

x-X-x

Gibbs didn't bother knocking as he stormed into the director's office, he didn't need the interruption at the moment, not when one of his own needed him.

"Ah, Jethro." she greeted with a smile.

"Now, is not the time Jen, I need to be looking for my agent." he replied, his tone short.

"I believe you'll find he is my agent, special agent Gibbs." he tried to read the expressions that crossed her face for an instant. Was it glee? Was it jealousy? Whichever, he didn't like it.

"Are you hiding something Director?" Gibbs questioned, trying to read her body language. His gut was telling him the director knew something, alarm bells were ringing in his head.

"Special agent Gibbs, your team has been off rotation for the past two weeks trying to find DiNozzo…" she sighed playing the part of a frustrated boss perfectly, she softened her tone and continued. "Jethro, you may need to accept the fact that Tony may have just left. Perhaps, he has had enough of the way you treat him."

The knife in Gibbs' gut twisted at the words. He had been treating Tony a little worse than usual before his disappearance, but he knew that Tony would have said something and not just left without a word, especially to Abby. He knew that she was up to something now. He decided to question her.

"You know where he is, don't you?" She hesitated with a response, _oh yeah_ she knew something alright; he just needed to prove it…

x-X-x

Gibbs was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a thud on his porch. He removed his weapon from his workbench and made his way silently through his house. When he opened his door the sight made him gasp, it was Tony. He quickly searched the area of his garden then put his gun down, turning his attention back towards his agent.

He kneeled beside his agent, trying to asses his condition. Tony was soaking wet, his skin pale and covered in bruises of varying ages. Blood was soaked into his tattered shirt, trickling slowly from multiple wounds. He became a little scared when Tony didn't protest. He rolled his agent on to his side, minding the wounds on the younger agents back. Tony's eyes were closed and moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. Gibbs could tell that Tony was having a little trouble breathing from the way his chest rose and fell in a stutter, but it wasn't dangrous, it could have just been from exhaustion.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" the rapid eye movements stopped and Tony's eyes opened a little. Gibbs saw the panic and fear in the agent's dull eyes. Where was the sparkle? What had been done to him in the two weeks he had been missing? The eyes closed again as Tony slipped back into the darkness.

"Tony? Come on; open your eyes, Tony what happened?" Gibbs gently shook the agent but didn't want to scare him. Tony's eyes opened again, filled with anguish. He spoke weakly but what Gibbs heard had him cursing the people who had taken Tony.

"S-s-sorry…B-boss, s'my… f-fault" those four little words seemed to take all of Tony's energy and he became still.

"Tony?" no response, Gibbs panicked at the stillness of his agent. "Tony?" again no response. He pulled out his cell phone and called ducky, telling him to come over right away. He wanted to find out what happened to his agent but he needed someone he trusted. He searched for a pulse and feared that he wouldn't find one, he was relieved when he did, it was a little weak but it was there. None of the wounds seemed immediately life threatening. They could wait for a little while before going to the hospital, knowing Tony's dislike for them anyway. As he moved his agent on to his sofa and went about his house looking for items to make his agent comfortable, all he could think of is where his agent had been and what had been done to him. How much of his agent was still behind those dull eyes?…

TBC

_Well that was a bit longer and angstier than I expected it to be but I hope you all liked it, and sorry for the long wait. _


	3. Secrets

_Sorry about the epically long wait for this one. Here's the next chapter, hope ya'll like it. I am working on at least 4 other chapters for my other stories so i shouldn't be long updating them. _

**Chapter 3- Secrets**

Floating in a somewhat painless haze, Tony tried to gather the scattered parts of his memory over the past couple of weeks. He remembered there being an undercover op and being forced into to it, but after that it was blank, as if there was a void where his memory should have been. The pain throughout his body was forcing him awake; he couldn't bite back the small moan that escaped his split lips. Feeling arms trying to hold him down, his flight response kicked in and he tried to shrug them away.

"Easy, Tony, calm down." ordered a gruff and familiar voice. Tony settled immediately. The arms trapping him disappeared but the voice did not. "Tony, open your eyes." the tone more forced full this time.

Doing as he was told he peaked a little, thankfully there was only a dim lamp light on, he feared anything else might cause his head to spin, not that it didn't swirl a little as it was. His vision cleared a little and he saw the concerned faces of Gibbs and Ducky.

"What happened?" Tony asked weakly, both Ducky and Gibbs frowned. If Tony didn't remember what happened then they didn't have anything at all to go on. Well, not nothing, just nothing that could be proved yet. Gibbs saw the confusion in his agent's eyes and he cursed silently. He had hoped that Tony would be able to tall them something at least.

"Do you remember anything?"

Flashes raced past Tony's vision like cars rushing down a highway. No matter how hard he tried to grasp at the images and remember, they raced past him. He could only pick up words and blurry images; none of it making sense. All he did know was the feeling that he had to keep it secret, though he couldn't think why. He just knew it. Shaking his head in reply only caused the pain behind his eyes to increase. Squeezing them tightly shut, the voices around him floated for a second until he got his focus back.

"You back with us, Tony?" Asked Gibbs, more softly than when he had last spoken.

"Yeah." Tony answered, his voice a little slurred.

"We should let him rest, Jethro." Ducky piped up. Ducky could see that it was a struggle for the younger man to keep awake, he'd rather Anthony be in the hospital but Gibbs had decided against that.

"Fine, help me get him up the stairs in to the guestroom." That was when Tony realised that he was on Gibbs' sofa and his wounds had been bandaged. He wondered a little how he'd made it from the porch, but exhaustion was pulling him into a blissful unawareness and he was safe for the moment so he allowed himself to be pulled down.

Once they had got Tony settled into bed, Gibbs joined Ducky at the table in his kitchen. Taking one look at the look on Jethro's face Ducky started the conversation.

"Something wrong, Jethro."

"Hell Ducky, how are we suppose to learn anything if Tony won't speak to us." Gibbs growled.

"His memory should return soon, just give it some time." Ducky stirred the tea that he had made and passed Gibbs a mug of coffee, he knew it was late but it would at least calm his friend down.

Getting up abruptly Gibbs started pacing. "There's something he isn't telling us, I know it."

Ducky couldn't argue with that, he had seen Tony's confusion but there was something else, it was almost as if he was...scared?

"Perhaps he will tell us when he believes he is safe." Gibbs stopped still, why wouldn't Tony feel safe at his house. Before Gibbs could answer back Ducky held his hands up, waylaying him. "The mind reacts differently when the body has been injured, perhaps he still believes the people will come back, maybe, they threatened that they would hurt those who he cared about."

Gibbs calmed; Ducky did have a point, Tony wouldn't do anything that would hurt the team. Even if it meant he would be hurt in the process.

"Has he said anything to you recently, Ducky?" Gibbs asked, he knew that after his return Tony no longer felt comfortable going to him and had only had Ducky and the director to help while he had been retired.

"No, I'm afraid he's been rather distant as of late, even with Abby." Ducky confirmed Gibbs' fears; Tony didn't seem to trust anyone with anything. "Though, they have all expressed some concerns about him, apparently his mood worsens after seeing the director. Something which has been going on since before you returned."

Gibbs cursed, he knew that the director was up to something, had he been the only one not to notice anything? He thought the team hadn't noticed anything, but now, he was being told they were concerned as well. Had he grown so distant to the team that none of them came to him?

Suddenly there was a large thud coming from upstairs, both men moved swiftly towards the room that held the injured agent. Sounds of struggling could be heard as they reached the door, Gibbs silently ordered Ducky to stay back.

Entering the room, Gibbs saw a dark clad figure struggling with his agent. Raising his gun, he shouted above the two.

"NCIS freeze!" The figured moved unexpectedly and dragged Tony up with his arm round Tony's throat, cutting of his oxygen slightly. Gibbs could clearly read the fear in his agents green eyes. Tony couldn't have fought back if he tried.

"S-shoot.." Tony gasped out faintly. But he couldn't, he'd risk shooting Tony.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Agent Gibbs. Drop your weapon and your agent won't be harmed." The figure sneered, tightening his hold on Tony's throat. Tony feebly tried to yank the guys arms from around his throat, to no effect, his strength was failing him and dark spots were appearing in his vision.

Gibbs' gut clenched, he could shoot and risk hitting Tony, or not shoot and not know what was going to happen.

"Who the hell do you work for?" he ordered. He needed some information and he needed it now.

"That, is none of your business Agent Gibbs." Getting pissed at the guy for holding his agent and not getting any information, he squeezed the trigger of his weapon.

Both the figure and Tony went down and the smell of blood filled the air.

Then, silence emanated throughout the room.

TBC

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, I will try and not make you wait so long next time. _


	4. Decisions

_I am really sorry for leaving you all on that cliffy, here's the next chapter, enjoy. _

**Chapter 4- Decisions**

The only thing Tony was aware of when Ducky and Gibbs left the room was the silence of the room, he calmed further. Gibbs wasn't far away and no one knew he was here; hopefully they couldn't get him now.

Exhaustion dragged him under, until he was rudely awakened not a minute after he had settled by the sliding of the window. Knowing they were back and that he had been found or maybe even Gibbs had told, he tried to leap out of bed, stumbling, he couldn't stop his descent to the ground and grunted in pain as he hit the solid floor.

Tony pushed him self off of the floor only to find himself being kicked down again, biting back a cry of pain he grabbed the legs of the dark clad figure and pulled, the man landed with a thump on the ground next to him. Panting heavily, Tony tried to move away from the guy, but didn't have the energy to move far. _Where was Gibbs?_

The door slammed open, speak of the devil, and Tony heard the words he'd been waiting for. The hope that he was finally going to get out of this quickly evaporated as he felt arms on him, then around his neck, cutting him off from much needed oxygen.

Gibbs was a blur in front of him, he struggled, not wanting Gibbs to see him look weak; but the arms tightened and the dark spots increased, creating a tunnel like vision of his boss aiming a gun at the guy that had him. Or was it at Tony himself? Had he made the mistake or coming to Gibbs? He didn't know and couldn't hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears, the world fell away as the shot rung out, and Tony became aware of the blessed darkness engulfing him.

***

The first thing that Ducky thought as he heard the scene unfold was that he hoped neither Jethro nor Anthony had been shot. Then, looking around the door frame when the silence had gone on for longer than he could stand; he saw a sight that he'd hoped would never happen within his lifetime.

Across on the other side of the room was two figures laying perfectly still on the ground, one could have only been Anthony, and for a moment Ducky sighed heavily and prayed to god that he wouldn't have to autopsy one of their own again. Especially Tony, he knew that Gibbs would only blame himself if the boy were to die and if it were by some mistake of his own hand they he feared that his friend would barely be able to function after killing the closest thing he had to a son.

The one thing that worried him more than this was the fact that Gibbs was standing stock still at the door, almost blocking entry into the room, not moving, as if in a trance. Ducky noted that his eyes were wide as if in shock.

"Jethro?" immediately Gibbs snapped out of whatever spell had been upon him, Ducky relaxed a little and they both moved over to where Tony lay; who still hadn't made a sound nor moved. Through the way the two had fallen covered any kind of movement that Tony would have been able to make in his condition. Which had been bad to start with.

Dragging the dark clad man away, and smearing blood across the floor, Gibbs shouted to get Tony's attention.

"Hey! DiNozzo! Time to get up!" Ducky noted a trace of desperation in the order but didn't call his friend on it. Now was not the time. After getting no response from his agent, Gibbs looked up at Ducky almost as if asking Ducky to find out the outcome to this little altercation.

Doing as asked, the doctor placed two fingers against Tony's neck and felt nothing to start with, both men held their breath, hoping for something. Then as if by some miracle a faint beat was felt beneath the doctors' fingers and he sighed in relief.

"He's alive Jethro, but very weak, I'd prefer he be taken to hospital now." The doctor was firm but Gibbs was having none of it. He couldn't risk them leaving the house if people were watching.

"We can't risk it Duck. There might be people watching everything we do."

"Would you prefer he die then?" the doctor question, knowing it was a harsh blow to his friend but he'd needed it to be so.

"Fine." Gibbs snapped back. "Let's get him up and into the car." Ducky nodded and helped Gibbs get Tony up.

On the way to the hospital, with Gibbs driving as fast as he could possible go while still looking out for another vehicle that may have been following them; Ducky looked over his patient. Not finding a bullet wound he smiled a little at his friend's aim but frown when he noticed the bruising already appearing around Tony's neck.

"Duck, let Abby know what going on and ask her to tell the team but only if she trusts them." Gibbs' voice was unwavering, he was hoping to keep the director out of the loop, and Ducky knew it, but the rest of the team?

"Do you believe that someone on the team could have something to do with it?" Ducky questioned.

"I hope not, but at this point," Gibbs looked over to the mirror looking upon Tony then continued, "we can't risk it."

Gibbs would arrange for some security when at the hospital for his agent, though he wondered whether it would be enough to stop who ever it was after Tony. They also needed to gather evidence against the Director but couldn't do that without Tony's co-operation.

At the hospital, both Ducky and Tony were taken behind the doors where Tony would be looked over. Gibbs having been stopped waited in the waiting room, pacing a looking out for the team, or just Abby to appear. He honestly didn't think that this sort of thing could have all gone to hell like it had.

After an hour or so and still no news on Tony, the door burst open and in stopped Abby, with McGee and Ziva trailing behind her. Gibbs smiled for the first time since Tony had landed on his doorstep. At least he could still trust his whole team.

Surprisingly Abby's face was dry and considering the situation that was strange, before Gibbs got a chance to answer though he was punched in the arm.

"Abby! What was that for?" he asked surprised.

"For not telling me that Tony had gone to your house in the first place," She paused a little, tears welling in her eyes now, as if she'd needed to get the anger out before the tears could come, "and for not seeing or caring about what was happening with Tony."

Gibbs anger flared up with the 'not caring' comment but he repressed it, seeing as it had seemed he hadn't care a wit when he'd come back. Though it didn't mean he didn't care now and Abby also knew this and suddenly engulfed Gibbs in an Abby hug.

"What do we do Gibbs?" Abby almost pleaded. "I mean, she's the Director of NCIS!"

And that was the problem, what _could_ they do if Tony wouldn't talk to them?

TBC

_Sorry again about the huge wait, I'm slowly getting chapters complete after having them half complete, bear with me. _


End file.
